


Careful What You Wish For

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, Romance, YouHane, Yuri, light fluff, rest of Aqours as extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: When one of Yohane's rituals finally works, the result is more than she is able to handle.





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that just ambushed me. I had originally planned to write a different story, and I probably still will write that one too, but this one just refused to get out of my mind.   
> It might not technically be my favourite ship "casually", but Youhane is a very fun ship to write.

"Shit, shit, shit," Yohane muttered under her breath. Her alarm hadn't gone off this morning, and her backup had gotten messed up by last night's power outage, so that hadn't gone off either. She had missed first period, but she should be able to make second period. If nothing else got in her way. At least the weather had cleared up.

On her way she happened upon Chika, Riko, and You in the hallway. They were engaged in some conversation Yohane couldn't make out, but that stopped when they noticed her.

"Good morning, Yoshiko-chan!" Chika spoke first, sounding as cheerful as ever. Yohane was really not in the mood for this today. What with being generally grumpy over being too late, and not a morning person in the first place, it annoyed her extra to be called Yoshiko today. When were they going to get it right? But before she could retort...

"Chika-chan, it's Yohane," You said. Which made Chika, Riko, and most definitely Yohane stop and stare at her.

"You-chan?" Chika sounded quite confused.

"Since when do you say Yohane?" Riko asked, also confused. Yohane was wondering the same thing. Regardless, it was making her heart thump faster.

"That's the name she wants us to use," You said with a shrug. "So it's rude not to, don't you think?" It sounded like she thought it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I... I guess so," Chika said, blushing a little. She looked back at Yohane. "I'm sorry, Yohane-chan." She sounded genuinely apologetic, and Yohane was stunned. It was too early for her to know how to react to this. Maybe she was still dreaming.

"N-no worries," Yohane replied. No, she had to say more than that. She crossed her arms, and tried her best to sound cool. "Since you have learned your lesson, I shall deign to forgive you." There, that's better. Chika giggled a little.

"Oh, class is about to start," Riko suddenly said. "See you later, Yo- Yohane-chan." She smiled at Yohane, and the trio headed back into the classroom. Even though they still said -chan, this had been what Yohane had wanted all along. So why did it feel so weird to finally get it? Oh no, she'd have to hurry to reach her own class.

Before going in, You stopped in the door, and looked at Yohane. There was a twinkle in her eye. "By the way, you look lovely today, Yohane," she said.

"Uh... t-thanks. You too," Yohane said without really thinking it over. Then she realised what she had just said. "Bye!" She hurried off while her face was turning bright red, and just barely made it in time before second period. Hanamaru and Ruby were wondering if she was okay, since she was late, and her face looked like she might have a fever. Yohane insisted she was fine, but what had just happened in the hallway kept replaying in her mind.

What the hell was going on?

\---

_The night before~_

It was a dark and stormy night. The fallen angel Yohane was carrying out one of her dark rituals. This time with a very specific goal in mind.

The cloth with the pentagram was laid out (she couldn't actually draw one on the floor, do you know how hard chalk can be to clean up?), the candles were set up (the non-dribbly kind, she didn't want to have to wash the cloth every time), the incense was lit (it smelled of cherries), and she was appropriately dressed (she hadn't been able to find a properly sized cloak, so she'd had to get one that was too big, and custom-fit it). Now to cast her spell.

"By all the power left to me on this accursed Earth, I beseech thee, oh great and terrible demon lords!" She raised her arms towards the ceiling. "Listen to this fallen angel's selfish plea! Make my crush return my feelings!" She gazed into the flame of the candle straight ahead of her, and placed her left hand in the middle of the pentagram. "Grant me the heart... of Watanabe You!" There was a flash of lightning, and a dramatic crack of thunder. Yohane jumped. The weather was worse than the forecast had said. Maybe that was a sign the ritual had worked.

 _Yeah, as if_ , Yohane thought with a sigh. Deep down she knew her rituals were just play. None of them had ever worked. That's why she felt okay asking for something so outrageous. It's not like it was going to happen anyway.

She got up to turn on the lights, so she could clean this up. Except the light wasn't turning on. Had the power gone out? That was just great. Just her luck. It was pitch-black outside, except for the occasional flash of lightning, so she had to turn on the flashlight on her phone before she could blow out the candles. All she could do now was clean up, and go to bed. Hopefully the power would come back before morning.

\---

At lunchtime Yohane headed for the cafeteria. She hadn't had time to make anything this morning. While Hanamaru and Ruby had offered to share with her, she didn't feel like that would be right. It was an affordable thing every now and again. And if she was lucky, maybe they had something good. Considering last night, surely she was in for at least a little good luck. She was fairly sure that's how karma worked. Unless it didn't work on angels, fallen or otherwise. That would explain some things.

Of the things on offer, Yohane leaned towards either the yakisoba bread, or the curry bread. It was unlikely to be especially spicy curry, but she still enjoyed the flavour. Yakisoba was a bit more filling though. But curry was also a bit cheaper. Hm...

"Hi, Yohane," she suddenly heard someone say behind her. With a yelp she jumped away, and spun around.

"You?! W-what are you- don't sneak up on me like that!" Yohane complained, and scowled at You, who didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Ah, sorry." You still apologised though. Except she didn't sound all that sorry. In fact she seemed amused.

"Hmph," Yohane snorted. If You was going to be like that... "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, a little warily. You had been acting strange earlier after all.

"Eh? Getting lunch, obviously," You replied, and grinned cleverly. Yohane rolled her eyes. As one asks, one is answered. "Besides, I figured I'd find you here," You added.

"Huh?" Yohane's heart skipped a beat, and she wasn't sure if she'd heard that right. You had wanted to find her? No, surely not. Yohane had learned to control her reactions around You a little while ago, but this was throwing her for a loop.

"So what are you having?" You asked as she stepped forward to examine the selection for herself.

"What? Oh... uh... I-I was thinking the curry bread," Yohane replied. This wasn't good. She had to regain her composure, and fast.

"Oo, that sounds nice," You said. "I'll treat you." She glanced at Yohane and smiled.

"W-what?" Yohane wasn't sure how to reply to that. "But..." _What is going on?_ was the big thought filling her head.

"Don't worry about it," You said, grabbed two pieces of curry bread, and headed over to the register before Yohane could figure out how to react. Her heart was beating so loud it was incredibly distracting. You paid for the bread, then came back, and handed one of them to Yohane.

"Thanks..." Yohane said, and took it. "No, wait, I can't accept this!" She suddenly thought of how to react, and tried to hand it back to You.

"Of course you can!" You said cheerfully. Her expression was so bright it almost hurt Yohane's eyes. "My treat. I insist." She gently put her hands on Yohane's, and pushed them back.

 _She's touching me!_ Yohane thought, her cheeks blossoming into a bright pink as her panic level was rising. Any hopes of regaining her composure were rapidly evaporating. "B-b-but..." she tried to think of something to say.

"I insist. A gift for a cute girl," You said quite firmly. Yohane relented, and held the bread against her chest. All she could do was blush. You looked very satisfied. "Good. Let's find somewhere to sit."

"T-together?!" Yohane blurted out. She really wasn't dealing well with this. "No, I can't." She really couldn't.

"Why not?" You asked. She tilted her head to the side, and seemed quite puzzled. "Are you not feeling well?" Maybe You was worried about how red Yohane had gotten.

"I... I... I have to... I promised Zuramaru and Ruby I'd come right back," Yohane lied. She had given no such promise, but it had been implied. "E-even fallen angels have to keep their word." That probably wasn't a thing either, but her brain was on the verge of panic. This was far too much to handle, and all her awkward feelings from when she first realised she had a crush were coming back in force.

"Oh..." You both looked and sounded disappointed. Which didn't make Yohane's heart feel any better. "Maybe tomorrow then?" You asked hopefully.

"M-maybe," Yohane said, and hurried off. She needed to get away. Compose herself again. Among all the things racing through her mind right now, the biggest was still: What the hell was going on? Her thoughts flashed back to the night before. No... surely not. That was impossible. There was no way her spell had worked. But what if it had? _Oh no_. Not like this.

\---

When it was time for practice, Yohane hesitantly went along. She was so nervous about seeing You again that she had considered skipping today, but with everyone working so hard on the new routine it just wouldn't be right.

As luck would have it, You volunteered to be Yohane's partner for the warm-up exercises. Normally she would count that as _good_ luck, but with the current state of things it felt very different. _Why must I be so cursed?_ she despaired. And it wasn't like she had a good excuse for saying no. It would just look weird to everyone else. She made an attempt at looking for someone else. Hanamaru and Ruby had already paired up, as had Chika and Riko. Dia was doing solo stretches while waiting for Kanan and Mari, but Dia... Yohane would rather take her chances with You.

Things were going fine, to Yohane's great relief. There wasn't a lot of talking, and what little there was was quite innocent. Things were going fine. Until...

"Your hair looks really nice today," You said, completely out of the blue.

"Eh?" It took Yohane a moment to register what You had said. Which was a lie anyway. She had barely had time to tie up her bun this morning, and little else. "No, it doesn't," was all she could think to reply. Her hair was a mess, and there was no way You couldn't tell.

"It does," You insisted. "It's like a princess's." Yohane had no idea what You was on about. "I bet if you loosened your bun, you'd look just like one." You's tone of voice almost made Yohane believe her, but no!

"W-w-what? You, stop joking around," Yohane said. She was so glad that with their current positions there was no way You could see her face. It felt like she was dying inside. Part of her felt really happy to hear these things, but this wasn't like You at all. The spell had to have worked, and the thought of You just saying these things because she had been cursed to do so made Yohane feel terrible. She needed to get home and figure out some way to undo this.

"I'm being 100% serious," You said with absolute certainty. Yohane didn't know what more to say to that, but thankfully they could end their warm-up there, and get the real practice going.

Being as distracted as she was, Yohane messed up a lot. But at this point Dia's scolding was preferable to You's flirting, something she never in her entire life had expected to think. She somehow managed to pull herself together enough to do a passable performance, and she promised she'd do better next time. Hanamaru wanted to be helpful, and said Yohane wasn't feeling entirely well today. Which was true, even if it wasn't in the way Hanamaru thought.

As soon as they were done, Yohane bolted before You could approach her again. This was the worst. Having to flee from the girl she had a crush on. What had she done to deserve this? The one time one of her rituals actually worked, and it had to be for this. How much did she have to be punished?

\---

Once she finally got on the bus, she remembered. You took the same bus. In fact, she was already there, since Yohane had spent so long in the bathroom splashing water on her face. Maybe she should get back off and walk the whole way.

No. It would be fine. It wasn't that long of a ride, and she could endure it until then. You was sitting in the back, so if Yohane sat in the middle, hopefully she'd be left alone. Then she'd get home, find a way to undo this, and everything would be fine again. Though as soon as the bus started moving, You came up to where Yohane was sitting.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" You asked. Yohane's heart skipped a beat, and she looked up at You. In normal circumstances this would be the dream, and You's face looked completely earnest. She was so beautiful that Yohane could cry. It stabbed at her heart that this was exactly what she had wanted, except... not like this. She turned to look straight into the back of the seat in front of her.

"Um... I-I'd prefer not," Yohane said, even though it was killing her. She could just embrace this. Accept this You that kept approaching her. But she would never be able to escape the guilt of knowing the truth behind it.

"Oh..." The disappointment in You's voice was impossible to miss. "I'll just sit here then," she said, perking up again, and took the seat across the middle from Yohane. This was torture. "So hey, I was thinking. Want to go somewhere this weekend, just you and me? Maybe the aquarium? They have an exhibit!" You asked.

"No, I can't," Yohane answered quickly. She really wanted to go, but not like this.

"Why not?" You asked. She sounded disappointed again. Possibly even a little hurt. For a moment Yohane entertained the idea that maybe this wasn't because of the spell at all. Maybe it was actually genuine. But the change had been so sudden. There was no way Yohane was that lucky.

"You, I..." Yohane's voice nearly cracked, and she had to swallow. She glanced over at You's shining blue eyes, and realised she had to come clean. "This isn't you, You," she said, a little shakily.

"Huh? Of course it's me," You said, a little confused. "The one and only Watanabe You!" she declared, and puffed out her chest. Yohane swallowed again.

"No, you don't understand... I cast a spell on you," Yohane said, even though she knew that wasn't something anyone was likely to believe.

"Hm? Well, you're certainly really charming," You said with a smile. She clearly wasn't getting it.

"That's not what I mean!" Yohane hadn't meant to say that so loudly, but she couldn't stop herself. You looked startled. "I cast a spell! A curse! They never work, but this one did, and that's... that's why..." Yohane's voice cracked. She could feel that she was about to cry. "T-that's why you think you like me." The tears were starting to sting. She hadn't kept track of what stop they were on, but she needed to get off the bus right now.

"Y-Yohane? Are you okay?" You asked, and slowly reached out her hand towards Yohane, but Yohane suddenly got up.

"I-I have to go," she said sharply. The bus had just stopped, and she went for the exit.

"Wait! I _do_ like you! Yohane, wait!" You called after her. Yohane stopped in the door for a moment to look at You through tear-filled eyes.

"Not like this," was all she said before she jumped off. She was really grateful You didn't follow her, though she didn't have the courage to look back at the bus as it drove off. Looking around, this wasn't her stop. Thankfully she didn't have to walk _that_ far. She really needed to find a way to undo this. She was willing to try anything. Everything. If it worked, would You still remember everything that happened while she was cursed? That was a worry for tomorrow.

\---

Yohane felt exhausted the next morning. She had tried absolutely everything she could think of, including outright pleading, to reverse the spell and lift the curse. And it had been hard to sleep afterwards because she still couldn't be sure it had worked. While it was really tempting to stay at home today, she needed to know whether it had worked.

Stepping onto the bus, she saw You sitting in the back. She had to fight the urge to flee, and instead made her way back there. Best to get this over with. You was looking out the window, and didn't notice Yohane approaching.

"Um... g-good morning, You," Yohane said tentatively, and took a seat across from her. You jumped a little, and turned to look at Yohane. It didn't look she had slept too well either.

"Huh? Oh, uh... morning, Yohane," she said, and gave a weak smile.

 _Shit, she's still calling me Yohane. Didn't it work then?_ Yohane could feel her heart sink. "Um... sorry, I-" she was about to excuse herself and move to a different seat, but...

"No, I'm sorry!" You said suddenly, interrupting Yohane, who froze and blinked in confusion. "For my behaviour yesterday," You hurriedly explained, a look of shame on her face. "I... I don't know what came over me, and things feel a little fuzzy, but... I remember..." She suddenly bowed so deep her forehead hit the bus seat next to her. "I apologise! I didn't mean to... I... I'm really sorry."

Yohane just stared at You. Her brain hadn't exactly shifted into high gear yet, so processing things took its time. But it sounded like maybe it had worked. A sense of relief was coming over her. Now things could go back to normal.

"Can you forgive me?" You asked, tilting her head back to look up at Yohane.

"Uh... y-yeah, of course," Yohane said, unable to stop herself from smiling. You really looked quite silly like that. "Don't worry about it. Even as a fallen angel, I can spare some mercy for you." That was a pretty cool line this early in the morning, she thought. You sat up and returned the smile.

"Thanks. Good. That's a relief," You said. "I couldn't stop worrying about it. Thought for sure you hated me now," she admitted.

"No, I could never..." Yohane started to say, but then lost her train of thought. It was hitting her just how tired she was.

"Yohane? Are you o- ack!" You started to ask when Yohane suddenly started sliding to the side. You quickly scurried over to catch her. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding Yohane, who was leaning out over the middle. People in front of them in the bus had turned to look back when You suddenly yelped.

"'m fine," Yohane mumbled. "Jus' ti'ed." You looked at her for a moment, then giggled, and gently pushed Yohane back up. She carefully scooted the nearly-fallen angel over, and moved into the seat next to her, so Yohane could rest on her shoulder. What a troublesome girl.

You's memories of yesterday were a little bit fuzzy. She could remember most of it, like how she kept wanting to be close to Yohane. But some of the details refused to come in from the edge of her mind, so she wasn't sure why she had wanted that so badly. She clearly remembered Yohane's tears, though. And while again the details were fuzzy, she was certain it was her fault somehow.

"...smell nice..." Yohane murmured, nuzzling against You's shoulder. You wondered if she'd woken up already, but it seemed like she was just talking in her sleep. This was actually really cute. It was okay for Yohane to sleep like this until they reached school. You would wake her up then. Until then, this felt... nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yohane. But maybe things will look up in the future.


End file.
